


From Bitter to Sweet

by Saulsilvasgirl23



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saulsilvasgirl23/pseuds/Saulsilvasgirl23
Summary: Farah is twenty-four when her life changes. She is happy with her life and wouldn't change it for anything. Until Saul shows up and shows her there is no life without the sweetness of love.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I love Farah and Saul so much that I decided to write a story about them. I am terrible at writing summarize so sorry about that and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

“I don’t want it”

Bitter words coming from a sweet mouth. 

"And ... I don't think you want it" Sighing heavily, he shakes his head and looks at me.

He has such blue eyes. We've been dating for six months, but those eyes, when they focus intensely on me, continue to affect me.

“Farah”

“Yes”

"You know how this goes” 

Frowning gently, I avert my gaze.

"Well, I mean it’s not something we have discussed before” 

"Because it was never supposed to happen but listen, I’m not mad at you” 

The confidence that once attracted me feels like arrogance, and if I'm honest, it probably always was.

"Thank God for that" I say irritably, allowing the wave of pain and fury to wash over my words.

Andreas stirs, crossing his arms.

"You’re not considering keeping it are you"?

"My baby isn’t an object"

He looks at me with disdain.

"Don't start that shit"

I close my eyes, running a hand over my face.

"I understand that it is difficult for you, but we can take care of this. I'll go with you, if you want” 

My chest contracts, almost unbearable. I expected this type of reaction, but it still hurts.

Minutes go by, Andreas is quiet now, apparently absorbed with looking at his phone. Answering messages, checking his Facebook, and making plans. He smiles softly from time to time, probably moving on. His phone vibrates, and he smiles, shaking his head at whatever he just read. 

Nothing happens, but in my mind, I get a perfect clarity. I realize that my relationship with Andreas is over, that I'm fine with myself, and it's a blessed relief from days of depression, uncertainty, and pain.  
I stand up, adjust my bag, and straighten my hair. I allow myself one last look at the guy I thought I might fall in love with one day, despite our different schedules, travel plans, and perfect hair. He's handsome, but he's empty, and it's not because of what he did or said today.

“Farah” 

"It's okay, Andreas, I think ... this wasn’t going to last anyway”

He follows me out the door with his fingers gripping my arm. 

"Are you seriously ending this because I don't want to have a child with you? What are you going to do”? 

I'm exhausted and this conversation is tiering me even more. The euphoria I felt a few moments ago is fading, and I don't want to be in Andreas stupid flat when he's gone. 

"I'm doing what I would have done eventually we are not made for each other” 

"If you do this, if you have this baby, I don't want anything to do with it. I'm serious Farah” 

It's bullshit, but understandable. After all it is freedom of choice, or is it? I made my choice.

“It's fine”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four years later

Vanessa smiles at me, her face full of love. I tiptoe and take Bloom from her arms, snuggling my little girl against me. She is growing so fast, long legs and slim arms with surprisingly red hair, but she still loves to be rocked to sleep and Vanessa loves to please. 

"How long have you two been here”? I whisper once we're in the hall after I put Bloom on her bed. 

“About an hour, I tried to read her stories in bed, but she was begging me for the rocking chair” Vanessa said as she closed Bloom’s bedroom door. 

That’s my girl. I have many memories of falling asleep in that chair, during and after my pregnancy, and my daughter loves it. 

"Thanks for coming tonight" I say, as I help Vanessa put on her coat. 

“No problem honey, it gives me something to do when your father has to work late. It’s not a hassle” 

"Ok" I kiss her cheek, then watch from the doorway as she walks through the snow to her car.

The night is dark and silent, as it usually is when it snows. I take a deep breath, enjoying the stars and the coolness until it gets very cold.

Inside, where it's warm and smells like cookies, I sit at the kitchen table and begin to analyze my calendar for the next week. We have a wedding next weekend, and Brandon leads with a heavy hand when it comes to getting ready. While having him as the boss makes sense, God knows he bossed me around while we were growing up, it was still funny. He is determined and professional these days, far from the joking rugby player he was in high school and the typical specialist he was in Alfea.  
I am lucky to have him. Graduating from Alfea top of your class doesn't guarantee you a job, and I could easily have gone unnoticed as a young, single mother. I wasn’t prepared to put myself in danger since I had a child to take care of. My friend Rose continued to work with the specialists even when she had two children to take care. She paid the ultimate price in the end. I was prepared to leave Alfea as I didn’t know what to do. But Brandon wouldn't let me. He brought me aboard the day I returned to town, promising it was my culinary skills, not because I was his little sister, that got me the job.

But we both know it's a bit of both.

Yawning, I glance at the tea pot. It's late, I should sleep, but I have a lot to do.

Tea and cookies it is.


End file.
